ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Echo Echo
Echo Echo is Ben's Sonorosian form. Bio Appearance *Alien Force: Short, white humanoid. Has green circles on wrists and grey circles on ankles. Has a large, rectangular head with a green mouth. Wears white headphones that connect to a backpack that says '10'. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *Omniverse: Similar to Alien Force. Eyes are more bulbous. Headphones are more detailed. Has a white circle on his stomach and no circles on his ankles. The Omnitrix is on his head. Powers *Echo Echo can produce a sonic scream *Echo Echo can duplicate himself Appearances Total: 35 (34 by Ben) Total Time: 20min52s/1252s (20min29s/1229s by Ben) Ben 10 Did not appear Ben 10: Alien Force S1E2 Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 - 1min7s S1E4 Kevin's Big Score - 58s S2E1 Darkstar Rising - 2s S2E2 Alone Together - 3min53s S2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy (Albedo) - 33s S2E5 Undercover - 1min24s S2E7 Grounded - 1min9s S2E11 Unearthed - 35s S3E4 Fools' Gold - 53s S3E6 Vreedle, Vreedle - 27s S3E7 Single Handed - 32s S3E11 Trade-Off - 30s S3E16 The Secret of Chromastone - 11s S3E17 Above and Beyond - 42s Total: 14 (13 by Ben) Total Time: 12min56s/776s (12min23s/753s by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E2 Duped x2 - 16s S1E11 Map of Infinity - 2s S1E17 ...Nor Iron Bars A Cage - 8s S1E18 The Enemy of My Enemy - 9s S1E20 Absolute Power: Part 2 - 1min2s S2E3 Viktor: The Spoils - 15s S2E12 Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing - 38s S3E3 Greetings From Techadon x2 - 31s S3E4 The Flame Keepers' Circle - 17s S3E5 Double or Nothing - 13s S3E6 The Perfect Girlfriend x2 - 3s S3E12 Inspector 13 - 37s Total: 15 (15 by Ben) Total Time: 4min11s/251s (4min11s/251s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E6 It Was Them - 1min7s S2E4 Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's - 1min S2E10 Special Delivery - 56s S3E3 Tummy Trouble - 35s S4E4 Return to Forever - 6s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 6 (6 by Ben) Total Time: 3min45s/225s (3min45s/225s by Ben) Comics Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 11 (11 by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Double Trouble - 11 panels Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 11 (11 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game (DS Only) *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Rise of Hex *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction First Lines *'AF: '"Got you got you got you." - Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 *'UA: '"Okay boys. Set your Ultimatrix to human and follow my lead." - Duped *'OV: '"Echo Echo? Why am I not surprised." - It Was Them Subpages *Echo Echo/Gallery of Variants *Echo Echo/Gallery *Echo Echo/Gallery of Scenes *Echo Echo/Quotes Related *Ultimate Echo Echo (Ultimate form) Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:15 year old Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker